The Diary of Damon Salvatore
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Ever wondered what was in Damon's journal? Read this to find out and go inside the mind of our favorite vampire!
1. Chapter 1

The Diary of Damon Salvatore

Summary: Ever wondered what was in Damon's journal? Read this to find out and go inside the mind of our favorite vampire!

Journal entry 1. Date: January 8, 1842

Well, I'm just now using this thing called a journal. Mom got it for me for my 7th birthday and I just stared using it. I don't know how I feel about writing in this. I feel like an idiot holding a feather coated with ink and sitting at a wooden desk writing in this thing. I'm not even a big fan of writing but my mom wants me to do it so I will.

Now, how to start this off? Well, there's this girl that moved into a huge mansion a couple blocks away from us. I don't know who she is but she's around my age.

Hmm...what else? Oh my mom dropped a bombshell on my dad and I this morning at breakfast. She's pregnant. I think she's only a couple of weeks along so I really don't know what she's having yet. I don't know if I want to be a big brother. You have to watch out for them, help them, feed them, and sometimes change them. Ugh. But on the other hand I'll have she or he to do all my chores and blame them for stuff that I do.

I honestly don't know what else to write. Oh yeah, lemme tell you what I did at school today. I gave a kid a wedgie and stuck him up on the flagpole. Why did I give him a wedgie? Because I was bored and the kid was annoying me. Plus it was really funny how he was up on there!

I do not see the point of school. It's so pointless and boring. Those teachers are just as bad as the principals that run the place. But some of the female teachers are rawr! It's so much fun when they wear those short dresses and they give me a free show. I bet your wondering why a seven year old is thinking about these kinds of stuff. Well, that's just me. I'm Damon Salvatore. I do what I want, when I want. If you had the chance to hang someone from the flagpole wouldn't you do it? I swear that kid wanted to be put up there. He was so annoying with his retarded questions and he wouldn't leave me alone so I had to do something. Did I get in trouble? No, Damon Salvatore never gets in trouble! I can do whatever I want and nobody can boss me around!

...crap. My mom wants me to brush my teeth and go to bed so I won't be tired for another day of hell tomorrow. And you don't disobey her unless you want your butt sore for a week to where you can't even sit down.

Guess that's my cue to go. I'll try to write more soon, hopefully. See ya! Damon S.

A/N: Well, again I would like thank Sayainprincess1992 for the idea! :) I hoped you guys liked this and I'll be posting chapter 2 soon! Reviews make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

April 11, 1842

Sorry I've been absent from this writing thing for a few months. I got busy and almost forgot about it but then my mom mentioned it to me. So here I am, for your entertainment only. *insert wink here*

What has happened so far? Well, I found out what my mom is having. She's having a boy. I guess I should be happy, I'll have somebody to play rough with and boss around to do my chores.

On other news, that hot chick in the huge mansion is named Katherine. She's fairly pretty and has this side to her, I don't know what it is but I like it. She's almost as bad as me and very playful. We tease other people and hang them on flagpoles together. Katherine a ton of fun. She's coming over later today while her parents go into town.

Let's see, what else interesting happened. Oh my dad is getting together with some people to build something. I don't know what it is but he says that will be one of the founding fathers of a town.

So sorry my entries are so short. I just don't have alot of free time. My mom will be having the baby soon. They're thinking of names now. I think we're going to call it Stefan. Hm, kinda of a weird name if you ask me.

Well, I really don't know what else to write so I guess I'll end it here. See you later... Damon S.

/JPL-Caltech


End file.
